


S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.

by mideltone_one



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mideltone_one/pseuds/mideltone_one
Summary: Robert and Aaron doing the weekly shop.General fluff, with a little bit of arguing, because otherwise why would they ever need to make up?





	S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to ITV.

Robert leaned over on the shopping trolley handle and sighed. “Explain to me again why I'm only allowed to push the trolley, not pick out things to put in it?” he asked.  
Aaron, standing next to him, shook his head before answering. “Because,” he said, “if it's anything like last time, we'll end up with cupboards full of things I won't want to eat, and won't be able to pronounce even if I did want to eat them.”  
“Keen-wa,” said Robert, “Q-U-I-N-O-A. It's not that difficult. And if you tried it, you might actually like it.”  
“I already know what I like,” said Aaron, “I don't need to be trying weird stuff like that.”  
“You like the ‘weird stuff’ we do in bed though don't you? No complaints about trying something new there.” A middle aged couple walked past just as Robert started speaking, their faces locking into the classic “pretend we didn't hear anything and never speak of it again” look.  
Aaron turned red with embarrassment, keeping quiet until the couple had left the aisle. “Well done Rob,” he said, “now we'll have to avoid them all the way round.”  
“I don't care,” replied Robert, looping his arm around Aaron's waist and pulling him close, “I want everyone to know how amazing you are in-”  
He was stopped mid sentence by Aaron kissing him softly on the lips, then pulling back and saying quietly, “That was to shut you up, and you're not getting another one till we’re back home.”  
“Don't just stand there chatting then,” said Robert, “let's get this over with.”

It seemed to work fairly well that Robert stayed with the trolley whilst Aaron selected the items. However, when they got to the biscuit aisle, Robert’s quality filter kicked in. “Do we have to have those ones?” he asked as Aaron returned with a packet of value brand custard creams.  
“They're biscuits Rob. They'll be dunked in tea. What's it matter?”  
Robert pulled a face. He might not have started life with airs and graces, but he'd acquired them on the way, and the thought of ruining a perfectly decent brew with a cheap sugary biscuit was a step too far. “Please can you put these back and get the ones we had last time?”  
“The poncey ones that are too big for the cup?”  
Robert nodded, seeing that as an extra advantage. “I know we're watching the pennies,” he added, “but couldn't we have both?” He'd have to wean Aaron off dunking biscuits, but he knew that wasn't a battle he'd win in a week.  
“OK,” said Aaron, “but if you get a special item, I should too.”  
“Agreed,” said Robert, knowing full well which aisle it would be used in. “So can I go and get them?” he asked.  
“No,” replied Aaron, “you'll just pick up another load of stuff I won't eat. I'll get them. Where are they?”  
“Half way down, bottom shelf, I think,” said Robert, waiting for Aaron to head off before smiling.

After a minute or so of routing around on the bottom shelf, Aaron straightened up again and turned to look at Robert. “Can’t see ‘em down here,” he said, “and why are you smiling?”  
“Really? I was sure they were there. I'll come and have a look. Oh, and no reason.” He'd decided that the middle of the supermarket probably wasn't the time or place to admit he'd known the biscuits weren't there, and that it had all been a ruse to let him watch Aaron’s beautifully rounded arse cheeks bob up and down as he wandered down the aisle. Making his way down he pretended to search, knowing full well where the biscuits were. “Here,” he said, pointing at the packets on a shelf at waist height, “they must’ve moved them during the week.”  
“Probably needed to put them somewhere more obvious to get people to buy them,” said Aaron grumpily.  
“People who know their biscuits would find them wherever they put them,” replied Robert, ignoring his husband’s tone, “Why don’t you decide which one we have? There’s some of the green ones at the back.”

Leaning forward to reach the hidden packets, Aaron was surprised a few seconds later when he felt Robert’s hand squeezing his buttock. Jerking back, he gave him a hard stare, before saying, “I told you not to do that. You’ll get us thrown out.”  
“Don’t blame you, love,” said an elderly woman who was now level with Robert, “If I had a man with a backside as beautiful as that, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off it either.” Robert blushed, at a loss to reply, allowing the woman to continue, “and I wouldn’t be wasting my time wandering around a supermarket when I could be in bed making him sweat and moan.” The two men’s mouths fell open in surprise and they froze where they stood until she was out of sight in the next aisle.  
“That’s another person we’ve got to avoid,” said Aaron, eventually.  
“She’s right though,” said Robert, “I do need to get you into bed as soon as I can.”

“But not until we’ve finished,” said Aaron, putting the biscuits he’d selected in the trolley, “and anyway, if we want more time at home, why don’t we get them to deliver the shopping? There was a stand by the door saying you can sign up for it.”  
Robert shook his head. “No, no, no,” he said, “They’d only replace the fresh pasta I’d order with tinned spaghetti hoops. Or we’d get tampons instead of Tim Tams. Anyway, I like walking round the supermarket with you, seeing other people looking at you, wishing they were me.”  
“So you see the weekly shop as foreplay do you?”  
“I see everything I do with you as foreplay. Why d’you think I’m so horny all the time?”  
“Yeah, well calm yourself, at least until we’re through the checkout.”

The next few aisles passed by without incident, but as they neared the far end of the supermarket Robert’s heart began to sink. Reaching the last aisle, he watched his husband’s eyes sparkle. His nemesis, the only real competitor for the love of his dirty little grease monkey, was before him: the bakery department. “Should I just wait here,” he asked, “while you’re in your happy place?”  
“Shut up,” replied Aaron, “I didn’t complain about your biscuits, did I?”  
“I know, I know,” said Robert, “just try to remember we don’t have endless funds, or cupboard space. And we’ll need to get through it all within the week.”  
“Alright, alright, Robert,” said Aaron, “I can control my urges. Certainly better than some I could mention.” He glared at his husband, waiting for him to make eye contact.  
“Go on then,” said Robert, having seen the look on his companion’s face, and realising he’d get nowhere in this argument. He was pretty sure he heard “muppet” as Aaron walked away.

The next few minutes appeared to pass more slowly than any other time Robert could remember. All he could do was keep reminding himself that before long his husband would be back by his side, arms full of breads and cakes and a wide grin on his face. He could put up with almost anything if he got to see that smile that made it all the way to Aaron’s eyes. He considered joining him when Aaron started talking to a rather good looking man, about his own age, but stopped as he realised it would be hypocritical to complain about his husband’s flirting when he flirted so much himself.

“Who’s ya new friend?” he asked, when Aaron eventually returned to him and the trolley.  
“Who?”  
“The guy you were talking to? I saw you put some things back after you spoke to him. Are you feeling OK?”  
“Shut up, Robert,” said Aaron, “I don’t know who he is, but he told me there’s a new baker’s just opened up round the corner. It’s called The Artisanal Baker.”  
“Artisanal? Not a word I’d ever expect a Dingle to come out with,” said Robert.  
“No? We’re all too stupid are we, us Dingles? You probably think it’s only the Whites that’d say things like that. I expect you’d’ve heard Chrissie saying it when you were at Home Farm.”  
“Could have. To be honest I wasn’t listening most of the time. The only artisan I was interested in back then was a certain local mechanic, and it wasn’t the quality of his work that caught my attention.”  
“I’d quit while you’re ahead,” said Aaron, with a smile. “Anyway, this baker. I want to go and have a look after we’re done here. I put the barm cakes back ‘cos he said they do much better ones.”  
“OK, OK,” said Robert, raising his hands, “I give up. Just promise me you won’t spend too much, I know what you can get like.”  
“I’m not a child, Robert,” said Aaron firmly, “now let’s hurry up and get out of here.”  
Robert waited until his husband was out of earshot before mumbling, “isn’t that what I’ve been saying since we got here?”

Robert waited in the car outside The Artisanal Baker whilst Aaron was inside. Any hope of joining his husband had vanished when he’d described the window full of baked goods as “pastry porn.” Sitting in the car he alternated between checking his phone and staring at the shop, willing Aaron to return. Eventually the car door opened and Aaron leaned in. “Boot?” he asked. Robert pulled the boot release and smiled tentatively, still unsure where he stood. A few moments later, Aaron was back in the passenger seat, holding a small square of cake. “Here,” he said poking it towards Robert’s mouth, “I told them you were being grumpy and they suggested this. Try it, it’s really good.”

The cake did taste good, leading Robert to wonder if he’d find a larger version of it in the boot. “Well,” asked Aaron excitedly, “do you like the taste of it?”  
Robert nodded. “Yes,” he said, “I do, but it’s not my favourite.”  
“What is?”  
Leaning forward he kissed Aaron softly on the lips. “Like you didn’t know.”  
Aaron smiled back at him. “Come on then. Let’s get this stuff home and see if I've got anything else that you’ll like the taste of.”


End file.
